Elise/Příběh
Krátký příběh Aktuální= „I v kráse se ukrývá moc, jež navíc dokáže udeřit rychleji než jakýkoliv meč.“ Elise je vražedný dravec, který sídlí hluboko v noxijské Nesmrtelné baště, v temném paláci, kam nepronikne ani paprsek světla. Kdysi bývala smrtelnicí, hlavou mocného rodu, ale kousnutí zákeřného pavoučího boha ji přeměnilo v cosi krásného, nesmrtelného a zcela nelidského. Aby si zachovala věčné mládí, hoduje Elise na tělech nevinných a jen málokdo dokáže jejím svodům odolat. |-| Starý= Po Elisiným překrásným a půvabným zevnějškem se ukrývá nemilosrdné černé srdce smrtícího predátora. Se zákeřnou prohnaností se snaží nic netušící kořist nalákat na příslib přízně pavoučího boha. Ve skutečnosti však Elise, která již dávno přestala být člověkem a stala se něčím mnohem děsivějším, obětuje nevinné životy, aby si zachovala svou sílu a zdánlivě věčné mládí. Nikdo netuší, kolik bláhových nešťastníků již skončilo v jejích sítích a padlo, jen aby ukojilo její věčný hlad. Příběh Související příběhy: * Přihlašovací příběh Aktuální= Lady Elise se narodila před mnoha staletími ve starobylém a mocném noxijském rodu Kytherů a velice záhy se naučila využívat moc své krásy k ovlivňování každého, kdo neměl výjimečně silnou vůli. Když dospěla do správného věku, chystala se provdat za potomka rodu Zaavanů, aby tak upevnila moc vlastního klanu. Mnoho Zaavanů proti tomuto spojení protestovalo, avšak Elise svého vyhlédnutého manžela očarovala a různými intrikami přesvědčila i ostatní, aby jejímu sňatku nestáli v cestě. Elise měla na činy svého manžela nesmírný vliv, přesně jak plánovala. Rod Zaavanů sílil, díky čemuž stoupala i hvězda Kytherů. Tváří celého klanu byl Elisin manžel, ale kdo měl oči, tomu bylo jasné, v čích rukou se skutečně sbíhají nitky moci. Elisin muž to zpočátku toleroval, ale jak roky ubíhaly a ostatní noxijské rodiny se mu za zády čím dál víc pošklebovaly, začala v něm klíčit nespokojenost. Jeho zášť a zlost se v něm nakonec rozhořely natolik, že jednoho večera při typicky chladné atmosféře rodinné večeře své choti prozradil, že jí do vína nalil zohavující jed. Nabídl jí dohodu: pokud se stáhne do ústraní a nechá jej převzít otěže moci, dá jí protijed. Jestliže však odmítne, čeká ji jen pomalá a bolestivá smrt, kterou on bude s radostí sledovat. S každým výdechem konal jed své zákeřné dílo a rozežíral ji zevnitř maso i kosti. Elise se domnívala, že protijed má její manžel někde u sebe, skryla tedy v dlani ostrý nůž a začala přesvědčivě rozehrávat roli manželky, která lituje svých činů. Plakala a žádala svého muže o odpuštění – a přitom využívala všech triků ve svém arzenálu, aby se k němu přiblížila bez toho, že by prohlédl její vražedné úmysly. Jed po celou tu dobu stravoval její tělo, vytvářel jí na kůži ohyzdné skvrny a naplňoval její údy nesnesitelnou bolestí. Teprve když se Elise dostala ke svému muži na dosah, uvědomil si – až příliš pozdě –, jak děsivě podcenil její nenávist. Vrhla se na něj, zarazila mu nůž přímo do srdce, a zatímco zbraní v ráně zvolna otáčela, sledovala, jak z něj uniká život. Elise protijed našla a vypila, následky otravy však už nešlo vzít zpět. Její obličej byl znetvořen hrozivými podlitinami a nekrotickou tkání, jako by patřil mrtvole, kterou nějaká přízračná síla přivedla zpět k životu. Elise se stala hlavou rodu Zaavanů, a jak bývá v noxijské politice zvykem, dočkala se chvály za to, že zbavila říši slabého výhonku. Její pohled na moc a krásu však byly natolik provázané, že se stáhla z veřejného života a neustále nosila závoj, který halil její tvář. Začala se vyhýbat dennímu světlu, odháněla od svých dveří všechny spojence i prosebníky a její kdysi mocný rod začal upadat v zapomnění. Elise osaměle bloudila prázdnými chodbami svého paláce a za jeho zdi se vypravovala pouze pod příkrovem noci. Při jedné z takovýchto půlnočních procházek k ní přistoupila jiná žena v závoji, vtiskla jí do dlaně voskovou pečeť Černé růže a zašeptala jí do ucha, že Bledá žena by si jejích talentů nesmírně považovala. Elise se ani nezastavila a kráčela dál, ale v hlavě jí pořád zněl ženin hlas s příslibem, že o co přišla, se jí vrátí zpět. Ačkoliv to považovala za absurdní, marnivost a naděje na znovunabytí bývalé krásy ji přinutily pokusit se zjistit víc. Celé týdny se plížila ulicemi, až konečně opět spatřila symbol Černé růže, jenž byl vyrytý do klenby nad vchodem do noxijských katakomb. Toto znamení ji dovedlo až k Černé růži – tajnému spolku, jehož členové si pohrávali s temnými magickými silami a dělili se o různé skryté vědomosti a tajemství. Elise se stala jejich pravidelnou návštěvnicí, začala si před nimi odhalovat tvář a rychle navázala blízký vztah s Bledou ženou, jejíž věčné mládí, půvab a ohromná moc v ní vzbuzovaly obdiv. Začala se řídit pravidly tohoto spolku, ale nepřestávala toužit po daru, jenž jí byl přislíben: navrácení její bývalé krásy. Bledá žena se před ní časem zmínila o strašidelném místě zvaném Stínové ostrovy a obřadní dýce s hadí čepelí, která patřila jednomu z jejích následovníků, jenž našel smrt v doupěti věčně hladového pavoučího boha. Ta zbraň byla nasycena mocnou magií, a pokud by ji znovu získala, mohla by s její pomocí obnovit Elisin půvab. Elise tento úkol okamžitě přijala a vedla skupinu věrných stoupenců Černé růže na obávaný ostrov s vědomím, že bude muset zaplatit krvavou cenu. Podařilo se jí najít zoufalého, po uši zadluženého kapitána, jenž byl ochoten ji i její souputníky přepravit přes oceán. Pluli celé týdny, až se konečně nad obzorem objevil skalnatý ostrov s břehy utápějícími se v černé mlze. Elise vkročila na pláž pokrytou popelavým pískem a vedla své pomocníky jako ovce na porážku do strašidelných hlubin ostrova. Mnohé z nich cestou zahubily krvelačné přízraky, ale přesto se půltuctu z nich podařilo dojít až do pavučin zahaleného doupěte pavoučího boha. Z temnoty se na ně znenadání vrhla odulá stvůra zakutá do chitinového pancíře a ježící se spoustou tesáků a pustila se do hodování na zoufale křičících mužích i ženách. Zatímco ostatní umírali nebo se bezmocně svíjeli lapeni v pavučinách, zahlédla Elise dýku, kterou Bledá žena chtěla – svírala ji v prstech jedna z dosucha vysátých mrtvol ležících na podlaze. Popadla ji přesně ve chvíli, kdy jí pavoučí bůh zarazil do ramene své jedovaté tesáky. Elise padla kupředu a čepel obřadní dýky se jí zabodla přímo do srdce. Vlna mocné magie, která jí zaplavila tělo, se promísila se smrtícím jedem a změnila ji k nepoznání. Čarovně posílený jed obnovoval Elisiny zničené tkáně a způsobil, že byla ještě krásnější než dříve. Všechny jizvy jí zmizely a tvář měla náhle porcelánově hladkou a bez jediného kazu, bohův jed však měl svůj vlastní život. Kůže na zádech se jí začala nadouvat a hýbat, až se protrhla a ven vyrazilo klubko pavoučích nohou. Elise se na ně postavila, zcela zničená bolestí této přeměny, a zjistila, že pavoučí bůh se tyčí přímo nad ní. Proudila mezi nimi sdílená moc a oba okamžitě vycítili, jak by mohli této nečekané symbiózy využít ke vzájemnému prospěchu. Elise se vrátila na loď, aniž by jí ostrovní duchové činili jakékoliv problémy, a odplula zpět do Noxu. Když její loď uprostřed noci přirazila k molu, byla Elise jedinou živou duší na palubě. Elise vrátila obřadní dýku vůdkyni Černé růže, ačkoliv ji Bledá žena varovala, že kouzlo udržující její nově nabytou krásu po čase vyprchá. Uzavřely dohodu: Černá růže bude Elise zajišťovat akolyty, které bude obětovat svému pavoučímu bohu, a ona na oplátku přiveze z ostrovů veškeré mocné artefakty, které se jí tam podaří najít. Elise se opět usídlila ve zpustlých komnatách rodu Zaavanů a vysloužila si pověst překrásné, avšak samotářské poustevnice. Nikdo neměl ani stín podezření o její pravé podstatě, začaly se však o ní šířit závistivé klepy, povídačky o její nesmrtelné kráse a o děsivé stvůře, která se prý usadila v horních patrech jejího polorozpadlého, prachem pokrytého paláce. Od Elisiny první výpravy na Stínové ostrovy už uplynula celá staletí, a kdykoliv spatří ve vlasech stříbrný pruh nebo vějířky vrásek kolem očí, obelstí důvěřivé duše z Černé růže a vypluje s nimi vstříc ostrovu zahalenému černou mlhou. Žádný z jejích společníků se nikdy nevrátil a povídá se, že po každé cestě je plná nových sil, a vždy má pro Bledou ženu nějaký nový artefakt. |-| Polapen hedvábným vláknem= Markusovi se po týdnech strávených na moři točila hlava a cítil se slabý. Proto byl rád, že může nohama konečně spočinout na pevné zemi. Pěšina vedoucí z čedičového pobřeží byla velice kluzká a znesnadňovala chůzi. Pokroucené stromy podél cesty byly polámané a duté; z ulámaných pahýlů odkapávala nažloutlá míza. Vypadalo to, jako by je rozdrápalo vystrašené zvíře. Skrz stromy prosvítaly na mokřinu sluneční paprsky a lákaly nic netušící duše do náruče zkázy. Na větvích viselo cosi, co připomínalo potrhaný mušelín. Markusovi chvíli trvalo, než si uvědomil, že to jsou ve skutečnosti cáry pavučin. Šlachovité kapradí prorůstalo po obou stranách pěšiny a šustilo, čímž prozrazovalo přítomnost tvorů skrytých mladíkově zraku. Možná jej na pevninu následovaly krysy z lodi. Markus žádného z těch tvorů nedokázal spatřit; pouze letmo zahlédl koutkem oka podivné odulé tělo pokryté černými chloupky, nebo zaslechl škrábání drápů o dřevo. Nemohl se zbavit pocitu, že tyhle krysy mají o pár nožiček víc, než je zdrávo. Ostrovní vzduch byl těžký vlhkostí, která se vsakovala do Markusovy umně ušité kazajky, a jeho boty byly zcela promočené. Celou cestu si zakrýval nos a ústa navoněným kapesníčkem, ale ani to nepomohlo zakrýt strašlivý puch ostrova; ten zápach mu připomínal otevřené jámy plné těl, který vanul zpoza noxijských bran, když kolem nich proplouvali. Jak si vzpomněl na svůj domov, ucítil náhlé bodnutí znepokojení. Hostina v katakombách hluboko pod městem byla sladce vzrušující jako každé zakázané ovoce – byla to odměna za sledování tajného symbolu květu s černými okvětními plátky. Uvnitř potemnělé hrobky na něj už čekali další následovníci. A tam čekala ona. Pohlédl vzhůru doufaje, že spatří tu svůdně okouzlující ženu, jejíž slova je sem všechny přivedla. Než mlžný opar zahalil jeho výhled, stihl spatřit záblesk karmínově rudého hedvábí a ladný pohyb jejích boků. Nadšen spěchal na kázání o jejím starobylém bohu a byl štěstím bez sebe, když byl spolu s dalšími vybrán, aby se k ní připojil na této pouti. Zdálo se, že to bude velké dobrodružství, když nesli svá zavazadla na těžce naloženou bárku, přičemž na sobě neustále cítili bodavý pohled mlčenlivého kormidelníka zahaleného v těžké kápi. Být tak daleko od Noxu však postupně způsobovalo, že jej to prvotní nadšení pomalu opouštělo. Markus se na chvíli zastavil a otočil se, aby se podíval na cestu za sebou. Ostatní poutníci mlčky šlapali dál s prázdným výrazem dobytka, který kráčí vstříc jatečnímu kladivu. Co se to s nimi stalo? Na konci procesí šel kormidelník tak lehce, jako by se jeho kroky ani nedotýkaly kluzké pěšiny – zdálo se, jako by se vznášel. Jeho háv se vlnil při onom podivném pohybu a v Markusově hrudi pomalu rozkvetl dusivý pocit strachu při pomyšlení, že musí být na blízku tak odporné bytosti. Otočil se proto zpět, ale v tom se ocitl tváří v tvář jí. „Elise…“ řekl a vzduch mu uvízl v hrdle. Instinktivně ji chtěl od sebe odstrčit a utéct z tohoto strašlivého místa, ale její opojná krása mu zabránila se vzepřít. Nával odporu přešel tak rychle, že si ani nebyl jist, zda jej vůbec pocítil. „Markusi,“ řekla a on byl opojen slastí, když z jejích úst uslyšel své jméno. Byl omámen její krásou a vychutnával si každičký detail její dokonalé podoby. Karmínově rudé kadeře rámovaly ostré výrazné rysy, připomínalo mu to urozenou dívku, kterou kdysi znal. Plné rty a temná záře v jejích očích ho vtahovaly stále hlouběji do jejích sítí s příslibem nadšení. Ramena jí zakrýval plášť lemovaný sobolí kožešinou, sepnutý broží s osmi bodci. Třepotal se, i když nebylo ani památky ani po sebemenším vánku. „Děje se něco, Markusi?“ Jemný tón jejího hlasu ho uklidnil jako pohlazení. „Potřebuji, abys byl klidný. Jsi přeci klidný, že, Markusi?“ „Ano, Elise,“ odpověděl. „Jsem zcela klidný.“ „Dobře. Byla bych velice nešťastná, kdybys nebyl klidný, když už jsme skoro u cíle.“ Myšlenka na to, že by ji nepotěšil, v něm vyvolala divokou vlnu paniky – Markus padl k zemi. Objal pažemi její nohy; byly štíhlé, bílé jako alabastr, hebké jako samet a ledové na dotek. „Pro tebe všechno, má paní,“ řekl. Shlédla na něj a usmála se. Na zlomek okamžiku se Markusovi zdálo, že pod jejím pláštěm viděl cosi lesklého se pohnout. Ten pohyb byl nepřirozený a odporný, ale jemu na tom nezáleželo. Jemně mu zaryla naostřený, obsidiánově černý nehet pod bradu a vytáhla jej zpět na nohy. Po krku mu stékala drobná krůpěj krve, ale on si toho nevšímal. Elise se otočila a šla dál. Dychtivě ji následoval, jako by všechny jeho varovné a nepříjemné pocity odvál vítr. Stromy pomalu ustupovaly a cesta vyústila před kamenitým útesem, do kterého byly vytesány prastaré symboly sotva viditelné stářím. Při pohledu na ně Markuse pálily oči. U paty útesu se jako divý chřtán rozvírala potemnělá jeskyně a Markus cítil, že jeho odhodlání začíná povolovat s náhlým přívalem děsu. Elise jej lákala dovnitř a on se jí nedokázal vzepřít. Uvnitř jeskyně se rozprostírala nepřirozená temnota a dusivé teplo – vlhký horečnatý žár páchnoucí jako vnitřnosti tlející na řeznickém špalku. Hlas v jeho hlavě přímo křičel, aby vzal nohy na ramena z tohoto příšerného místa, ale jeho vlastní zrádné kroky jej nesly stále hlouběji do jeskyně. Odněkud mu na tvář ukápla malá kapka a on ucukl; působila spalující bolest. Vzhlédl a podíval se na strop jeskyně. Nad hlavou mu visely podivné bledé věci podobné červům a zoufale se svíjely. Skrz průsvitnou pavučinu spatřil lidský obličej volající o pomoc, avšak jeho křik byl umlčen dusivým hedvábným vláknem. „Kde to jsem? Co je tohle za místo?“ Závoj klamu z něj konečně opadl. „Toto je můj chrám, Markusi,“ řekla Elise, rozepla ostnatou brož a plášť jí sklouzl z ramen. „Toto je doupě pavoučího boha.“ Její ramena se zkroutila a z masa na zádech jí vyrazily dva páry tenkých chitinových končetin zakončených dlouhými drápy ostrými jako břitva. Elise se na nich napjala do výšky a v temnotě za ní se objevil podivný odulý tvar. Obrovské nohy nesly její pokroucené tělo vpřed a v jejích nesčetných očích se odráželo slabé světlo. Zavalité pavoučí tělo bylo pokryto srstí a vlhkými zrůdnými výrůstky. Tento děsivý pohled roztříštil poslední Markusova pouta, a tak se dal na útěk směrem k ústí jeskyně. Její krutý smích mu zvonil v uších. Skálu vedle něj zasáhly letící provazce pavučiny. Lepkavé vlákno zachytilo jeho paži a jak se snažil pokračovat v běhu, motal se do pavučiny víc a víc. Slyšel za sebou klapání drápů a představa, jak se ho dotýkají, jej rozplakala. Jeho tělo však poutala další a další vlákna a ramenem mu projelo nepředstavitelnou rychlostí cosi ostrého. Markus padl na kolena a žilami se mu šířil paralyzující jed, jenž ho uvěznil ve vlastním těle. Padl na něj stín a Markus spatřil mlčenlivého kormidelníka, jak napřahuje paži. Markus křičel, když kormidelníkův plášť dopadl na zem; nebyl to muž, ale nespočetné hejno pavouků dohromady tvořící tvar lidské postavy. V tisících se na něj vrhli a zadusili svými černými tělíčky Markusův křik, když zaplnili jeho ústa. Vlezli mu do uší a pronikli až za oční bulvy. Elise se vyhoupla nad něj, aby o tu podívanou nepřišla. Už nebyla překrásná, nebyla už ani člověkem. Oči jí hořely divokým hladem, jenž nelze nikdy ukojit. Tyčící se pavoučí bůh zvedl Markuse ze země svými ostrými končetinami. „Nyní musíš zemřít, Markusi,“ zašeptala Elise. „Proč…?“ vydechl naposledy Markus. Elise se usmála ústy plnými jehlovitých tesáků. „Abych já mohla žít.“ |-| Starý= Krutá a elegantní, Elisin charismatický půvab láká nevinné i chamtivé do jejích sítí klamu. I přesto že její oběti mohou objevit její opravdové úmysly, nikdo nežil tak dlouho aby mohl odhalit jaká temná tajemství leží za její tajemnou maskou. V temných síních, skrytých před společností, Elise káže o mýtickém pavoučím bohu. Její zoufalí následovníci dychtí po jeho přízni, věříc že jeho požehnání jsou zdrojem Elisiny moci a života. Když Elise vyhlásila, že povede pouť do svatyně pavoučího boha, vybrala jen její nejoddanější stoupence, kteří se k ní mohli přidat. Jako v extázi ji těch pár vyvolených slepě následovalo, když je vedla na strastiplnou cestu přes moře. Když dorazili na pobřeží jejich cíle, tajemné Shadow Isles, je Elise zavedla do jeskyně pokryté pavučinami. Očekávajíc svatyni skupinka zmateně hleděla na jejich kněžku. Obrátila se k davu a pozvedla ruce v triumfálním momentu, odhalujíc zvláštní, jakoby pavoučí končetiny, které jí vyrostly ze zad. Když následovníci poprvé spatřili její děsivou pravou podobu začali utíkat, ale vyčarovala magické sítě aby je uvěznila. S jejími obětmi v pasti, se obrátila čelem k jeskyni a vydala ze sebe pištící jekot. Obrovská nemrtvá pavoučí bestie se vynořila z temnoty, táhnouc své ohyzdné tělo na tlustých špičatých nohách. Elisini následovníci mohli jen křičet když je monstrózní pavouk pojídal zaživa. Elise přistoupila k uspokojenému stvoření, extrahovala jeho jed a vypila tuto zvláštní substanci. Jejími žilami okamžitě projel pocit obnovení. Se znovu odloženou smrtelností, se Elise vydala zpátky aby se připojila k jejímu shromáždění. Všichni byli radostí bez sebe, když uslyšeli že jejich bratři radši zůstali v posvátném domově pavoučího boha. Elise ujistila své učedníky že v brzké době povede další cestu. Pavoučí bůh bude čekat. de:Elise/Background en:Elise/Background fr:Elise/Historique pl:Elise/historia ru:Elise/Background sk:Elise/Background Kategorie:Příběh